Madriguera
by Picaraza
Summary: Rapunzel sueña a veces con el lugar más seguro del mundo.
1. Bound to crawl

_Hacía siglos que quería escribir un fanfic sobre _Enredados_, y finalmente la procrastinación me ha llevado a ello (yay!)._

_Las partes en las que se divide el fic están sacadas de canciones de Russian Red :3 Esta es la parte 1 de 3._

_**/…/**_

_**.**_

_**Bound to crawl**_

_Whoever said we cannot fly, the strangest dream will change your live.__  
__My body tells me I'm bound to crawl.__ […]_

_I'll never come back to the place that saw my most__  
__Bitter, bitter, bitter days._

_._

Cuando Eugene abre los ojos, la habitación está sumida en la oscuridad y parece una celda.

El corazón le martillea en el pecho y retumba en el silencio. Son latidos pesados y rápidos, que resuenan como los pasos militares de los guardias de palacio, que vienen para llevarse a la horca a algún pobre diablo. Eugene cree que ha estado soñando que, en lo alto de una torre lejana, hay una muchacha llorando.

Poco a poco, la realidad va calando como si se posara sobre él. El colchón de plumas es mullido y caliente bajo su cuerpo, y la habitación huele a ropa limpia y a libros. Las pesadas cortinas cubren las ventanas, pero en cualquier momento podría levantarse y descorrerlas. Podría salir a la balconada a mirar los jardines y respirar el olor a madreselva y jazmín. Oír los grillos, ver las luciérnagas titilando como estrellas entre las flores.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, eso es justo lo que ha hecho. Está asomado al balcón, apretando con las manos la barandilla de piedra, y el jardín parece un bosque. No puede sacudirse de encima la sensación de que hay algo palpitando en el castillo, en los jardines, en el aire. Algo salvaje y roto. Rapunzel. Eugene no puede sacudirse de encima la sensación de que la piedra fría bajo sus dedos no sirve de nada.

Oye a lo lejos un quejido, y no está seguro de si se lo está imaginando. Es un ruido que haría un animalillo del bosque, pero viene del dormitorio que está sobre el suyo. Es un ruido pequeño, y Eugene tiene los hombros tensos, como listo para saltar. Le da un par de tirones a la enredadera que trepa por la fachada del palacio antes de impulsarse hacia arriba. Intenta no pensar demasiado en lo que puede suceder si la planta no aguanta su peso. Cuántas costillas rotas, la cara del rey. La cara de la _reina_. Intenta no pensar en muchas cosas mientras sus pies buscan los mejores puntos de apoyo entre la hiedra.

La puerta que da al balcón se abre con un crujido suave.

Rapunzel está acurrucada en la cama, en mitad de las sábanas revueltas. Aprieta las manos contra la frente y tiene las rodillas pegadas al pecho, los dedos de los pies encogidos. Tiembla. Pascal es un puñito verde contra su cuello.

Él se sienta sobre el colchón y rodea a la princesa con los brazos. Su cuerpo está lánguido y quieto, y Eugene sabe que es algo que les ocurre a los animales cuando están aterrorizados. Es como si Rapunzel estuviera intentando desaparecer y se hubiera convertido en una muñeca de trapo.

—Hey —murmura él. Le revuelve el pelo. Los ojos de Pascal relucen inmensos en la oscuridad—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Rapunzel no dice nada, pero se encoge contra él.

Eugene le da un beso en la coronilla. Está intentando no pensar en lo mucho que se parece a sostener un gorrión entre las manos sentir tantos huesos frágiles.

—Eugene —susurra ella al final—. He soñado con la torre. No podía dejar de soñar con la torre.

No tiene que decir nada más. Él no habla de Madre Gothel ni de la noche de su muerte, pero su nombre pesa en la habitación, vuelve el silencio como de agua. Eugene envuelve a la princesa con más fuerza, pero luego se acuerda de la hiedra por la que ha trepado para llegar a la habitación de Rapunzel, de cómo los tallos han aguantado su peso porque abrazaban desesperadamente la roca del castillo. Eugene sabe que algunos tipos de enredadera asfixian los árboles sobre los que crecen. Piensa en Madre Gothel, pero no habla de ella. Acaba relajando los brazos y suspira.

—No tienes que volver —dice él—. No tienes por qué volver nunca a la torre.

Ella se queda quieta, tensa. No dice nada. Llora sin palabras, sin un solo ruido, y Eugene sabe que Rapunzel está llorando porque le tiemblan los hombros y oprime con tanta fuerza los puños contra la frente. Porque no la siente respirar, pero sí nota su boca entreabierta, apretada contra su pecho a través de la camisa desabrochada.

—Eugene —susurra de nuevo ella. Suena casi como una niña—. En mi sueño, alguien me obligaba a salir.

.

/…/

.

Maximus les trae de vuelta a la ciudad antes del atardecer.

Durante el camino, Rapunzel no deja de parlotear sobre los rufianes de El patito frito. Lleva una bufanda tejida por Bruiser alrededor de los hombros, a pesar de que es pleno verano, y una cesta llena de pastas horneadas por Attila. Eugene sonríe sin querer y no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando llegan al palacio, la reina abraza a su hija con todas sus fuerzas. Tiene los ojos húmedos. Rapunzel le sonríe, y corre a abrazar también a su padre.

La reina apoya una mano en el hombro de Eugene.

—Gracias —dice. A él le gustaría explicarle muchas cosas, pero para comprender la relación de Rapunzel con los rufianes es necesario estar allí.

La reina también acaricia el hocico de Maximus.

Pascal, sentado en el hombro derecho de Rapunzel, frunce el ceño.

.

/…/

.

—El problema de sucesión sólo está aparentemente resuelto.

El ministro que está hablando mantiene los dedos entrelazados delante de él. Tiene un bigote enorme y gris con las puntas rizadas hacia arriba, y Eugene lleva toda la reunión de Estado pensando que sería lo bastante hábil como para cortarle los extremos de un tijeretazo sin que se diera cuenta.

—No tenemos ninguna evidencia real y concluyente de que la princesa sea efectivamente la princesa perdida —continúa el ministro. Mientras habla extiende una mano hacia Rapunzel, que da un respingo en su silla. En la sala se escucha un par de cuchicheos escandalizados y el rey frunce el ceño—. Con esto no pretendo negar lo evidente, pero las únicas pruebas con las que contamos son cuentos de hadas y la palabra de un puñado de criminales. Si pretendemos que los reinos vecinos consideren seriamente resuelto el problema de la sucesión y empiecen a vernos como una nación fuerte, necesitamos…

—¡Pero…!

Todos en la sala se giran a mirar a Rapunzel, que se ha levantado de la silla y parece haber olvidado lo que iba a decir al interrumpir al ministro.

—Eehh… —A la princesa se le escapa una sonrisa tensa y baja la vista, los ojos muy abiertos—. Lo… Lo siento.

El rey vuelve a fruncir el ceño. Cruza una mirada con la reina.

—Por favor, Rapunzel —dice. Solo mira a su hija—. Te escuchamos. Te escucho.

—Bueno, creo… Lo que quiero decir es que me parezco mucho a la reina —afirma ella, poniendo voz firme—. Es decir, a mi madre. ¿… Verdad? Quiero decir que, bueno, todo el mundo lo dice y… y yo creo que es verdad, y eso me parece una prueba, porque…

Sin darse cuenta va bajando la voz, y las palabras se le escapan, atropelladas, hasta que se confunden unas con otras y nadie puede entender lo que está diciendo.

El ministro carraspea antes de interrumpirla.

—Disculpad, majestad, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no comprendo una sola palabra de lo que estáis diciendo. Quizás deberíais dejar de murmurar.

Rapunzel lo mira con ojos desorbitados. Parpadea un par de veces. Hace un par de intentos por hablar de nuevo, pero todo el mundo la está observando en completo silencio y ella acaba murmurando otra vez. Los ministros discuten entre ellos. Rapunzel se deja caer en la silla y fija la vista en su regazo.

Eugene está seguro de que la reina le dejaría unas tijeras de muy buen grado, porque lleva diez minutos intentando matar al ministro con la mirada, prácticamente sin parpadear. Rapunzel está sentada sólo a un par de sillas de Eugene, pero él no deja de pensar en la torre y en lo inalcanzable que parecía vista desde el suelo.

—El parecido de mi hija con su madre es innegable —afirma el rey. Tiene voz de trueno—. Y lo que es más, toda la ciudad la vio durante los festejos. Todos recuerdan su larga melena dorada.

—Con todo mi respeto, majestad —replica el ministro—. Nos dirán que el pueblo vio lo que quiso ver. Esa… _historia_ de la torre en el bosque y el pelo mágico…

En esta ocasión es la reina la que se levanta. No de manera brusca y espontánea, como Rapunzel, sino pausadamente. El ministro automáticamente deja de hablar.

—La _historia_ sobre la torre en el bosque es fácilmente comprobable —contesta ella suavemente—. Según tengo entendido, la melena de veintiún metros de mi hija sigue allí. Podemos medirla, si eso os deja más tranquilo, ministro.

Hay un par de risas discretas en la sala. Eugene sonríe sin ningún disimulo al ver ruborizarse al ministro.

—No obstante, no deja de admirarme vuestra incredulidad ante las propiedades curativas del pelo de la princesa —continúa la reina, y su voz se endurece considerablemente—. Teniendo en cuenta que lo que salvó mi vida hace dieciocho años fue un milagro, admito que no me considero lo bastante osada como para dudar de la magia. Habría pensado que a cualquier súbdito de este reino le ocurriría lo mismo.

—Bueno, tampoco es que yo dude… —balbucea el ministro. Se aparta un poco el cuello de la camisa y traga saliva.

—En especial a un súbdito que lleva tantos años formando parte de la Corte y el Consejo —remata la reina.

La sala continúa en silencio cuando ella vuelve a sentarse. El rey le envuelve la mano con la suya antes de pasar al siguiente punto del orden del día.

Eugene se balancea sobre las patas de la silla y se echa hacia atrás todo lo que puede para mirar a la princesa. Rapunzel sigue mirándose las manos sobre el regazo durante toda la reunión. Sus manos están vueltas hacia arriba, encogidas.

.

/…/

.

El dormitorio de la princesa está pintado de arriba abajo con todas las cosas que Rapunzel ama en el mundo. Curiosamente no se parece a su torre. El sol de Corona está pintado por todas partes (sus rayos desplegados como los pétalos de una flor dorada), no sólo su forma insinuada entre los dibujos. Hay una muchacha de pelo corto metiendo los pies en el río mientras habla con un camaleón. El agua está llena de peces que sonríen. Hay gente bailando bajo guirnaldas de flores al atardecer, jóvenes saltando las hogueras del solsticio de verano. Hay bosques llenos de animales, hadas de la noche que parecen estrellas, campos de árboles frutales, un caballo blanco tendido a la sombra, muchachas recogiendo manzanas en el regazo de la falda. Una de ellas se parece a Rapunzel y lleva cerezas en las orejas.

Acaba de amanecer cuando Eugene sale de su dormitorio. Desde las escaleras ve a Rapunzel escabullirse de su cuarto y andar de puntillas por el pasillo. La princesa dobla un recodo y entra en una de las habitaciones del otro lado del corredor, cuyas ventanas dan al mar. Permanece allí durante horas.

Esa noche Eugene se desliza sin ser visto hasta la habitación. Enciende una vela y mira a su alrededor.

Es una estancia circular, sin muebles. En el techo hay diagramas de estrellas y planetas, y en una de las paredes, un sinfín de farolillos anaranjados, cálidos. Y ellos dos en una barca como suspendidos en mitad del firmamento, navegando en el agua oscura y mirándose a los ojos.

También hay dibujos de una mujer alta y curvilínea sentada en una butaca roja junto al fuego. A veces aparece peinando a Rapunzel, que parece muy pequeña a su lado. A veces, acariciándole la cara. La mujer de los dibujos tiene el pelo negro y mira a esa niña tan rubia como si la quisiera.

Eugene a veces pasa junto a la habitación y se inclina a mirar por el ojo de la cerradura.

Rapunzel se sienta en el suelo durante horas y sencillamente está ahí, quieta, con las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho mientras mira las paredes.

.

/…/

.

Eugene no quiere llamar Rubita a Rapunzel.

Siente que, si no lo hace, la ausencia de esa palabra pesará demasiado entre ellos. Pero cuando por costumbre la llama así, Rapunzel se encoge durante un segundo justo antes de sonreír abiertamente. Luego, cuando cree que él no la está mirando, se pasa una mano por el pelo.

.

/…/

.

Rapunzel le besa a veces como si quisiera meterse dentro de su piel, y a Eugene eso le asusta más que nada en el mundo.

Una noche, él sueña todo eso. Quizás le asusta porque es demasiado, quizás porque sabe que no podría impedírselo. Ella no deja de besarle y él quiere decirle que su piel no es lo bastante grande para los dos. Pero Rapunzel no le escucha, y se vuelve pequeña y se aferra a él hasta que va calando como agua en su cuerpo, hasta desaparecer.

.

/…/

.

Rapunzel se asoma por detrás del hombro de Eugene en la biblioteca, y él cierra el libro de golpe.

Apenas ha amanecido. Él se restriega los ojos y finge un bostezo.

—Eugene —musita Rapunzel. Le mira con unos ojos enormes, sombreados de pestañas oscuras—. ¿Cómo llamas tú a la reina? Quiero decir. A mi madre. ¿Cómo la llamas?

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto a las siete de la mañana?

Ella sigue mirándolo. No parpadea, y hay algo frágil al fondo de sus pupilas. Eugene se acuerda de las canicas de cristal con las que jugaba en el orfanato, y piensa que es algo que podría romperse. Suspira, y cruza los brazos sobre el libro.

—Su majestad, supongo. Reina. A veces —acaba respondiendo. Se sonríe—. Alguna vez me ha pedido que use su nombre de pila, pero no termino de sentirme cómodo.

Rapunzel suspira y se deja caer en una silla junto a él. Entierra la cara entre los brazos. Eugene piensa en todas las ocasiones en que los peluqueros de palacio intentan darle un aspecto más formal a la princesa y pasan horas delante del espejo, y le lanzan oscuras miradas a él cuando entra en la habitación de Rapunzel. Piensa que esos mechones cortos, tiesos en todas direcciones, parecen los rayos de un sol, o las puntas de una corona.

—Hey —susurra él. Apoya una mano en el hombro de ella—. ¿Me vas a contar qué pasa?

Rapunzel levanta un poco la cabeza. Sólo se ven sus ojos sobre la línea del codo. Al final se incorpora y la mano de Eugene resbala hasta la mesa. Ella resopla mientras se echa el pelo hacia atrás con las manos, que se detienen en la nuca. Levanta la vista.

—Es que… Nunca me ha pedido que la llame madre. Dijo que usara el nombre que quisiera. Que podía llamarla como más me gustara. No sé si podría llamarla madre. ¿Sabes… lo que quiero decir? —intenta explicarle ella. Eugene asiente—. A veces creo que me gustaría… Bueno, no lo sé. Pero a veces… Creo que podría llamarla mamá. Es decir. Si me atreviera.

Él se ríe cálidamente, y suena un poco como un suspiro. Durante un momento la ve como aquella noche bajo la luz de los farolillos, descubriendo el mundo después de haber pasado dieciocho años encerrada en una torre. Le levanta la barbilla.

—Pues ya me dirás —replica—. Si tú no te atreves a hacer algo, ¿quién lo hará?

Ella sonríe, pero no dice nada.

.

/…/

.

Rapunzel escucha arrobada todas las historias de Eugene. Le gusta sentarse junto al fuego, la cara apoyada sobre los puños, y los codos, sobre los muslos. Le gusta sencillamente oírlas.

Eugene le cuenta todo tipo de anécdotas y aventuras. Mueve las manos, pone muecas, imita voces. A veces se detiene a tomar algunas notas y luego guarda los papeles en el escritorio.

Rapunzel siempre está descalza y, cuando la historia se pone interesante, encoge los dedos de los pies sobre la alfombra. Eugene le cepilla el pelo durante horas, como si tuviera una melena larga como una cascada en las montañas.

.

/…/

.

El salón de baile resplandece. En el suelo, los baldosines forman en mosaico el sol de Corona. Las paredes son de un tono beige champán, salpicado de lámparas grandes, doradas como soles por todas partes.

Las parejas llenan la pista y se mueven al ritmo de la música, formando un círculo que se desdobla en nuevas figuras como si fuera una sola cosa y estuviera viva. Eugene tiene la sensación de estar viendo un enjambre de abejas, o una de esas flores que se despliegan por la noche. Mira las figuras que forman los bailarines y recuerda el orfanato, la sensación de calor cuando pasaba las tardes de verano escondido debajo de su cama mirando por un calidoscopio. Es un poco esa impresión.

Rapunzel está bailando con un desconocido (probablemente un embajador, aunque Eugene piensa que es joven). Ella lleva un vestido de color salmón de manga larga, con bordados de un tono verde dorado por todo el corpiño y las mangas. Baila como si se divirtiera, gira como una peonza. El supuesto embajador sonríe y es todo cortesía y pasos calculados, precisos. Eugene no se fía de él.

—Es el príncipe Johannes, de las Islas del Sur —le informa una voz seca.

Eugene pega un respingo. La señorita Schlenck, la profesora de protocolo de Rapunzel, se le ha acercado por detrás y mira la pista de baile con un mohín de desdén. Él no tiene muy claro qué está haciendo allí.

Ambos están en la galería de la primera planta, tras la barandilla de mármol. Apenas a unos pasos de las escaleras.

Abajo, en el salón, las parejas cambian y la orquesta toca otra canción.

—¿Y ese quién es? —pregunta al final Eugene.

El tipo que baila en ese momento con Rapunzel lleva un traje azul con charreteras doradas y parece todo lo que un príncipe debería ser. Su ropa no casa con el vestido de la princesa de Corona, pero de algún modo no importa. Eugene baja la vista y mira su propio traje de color verde apagado. El pañuelo dorado que lleva al cuello le aprieta. No tendría que haberle pedido ayuda a la reina para elegir un atuendo para el baile.

—Oh. Ese caballero —responde la señorita Schlenck—. Es el príncipe Sebastian. De las Islas del Sur.

—De las Isl… ¿Exactamente de cuántas Islas del Sur estamos hablando? —Eugene la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

La señorita Schlenck le dirige una sonrisa áspera y tensa de labios finos.

—De cuatrocientas siete.

—No, en serio.

—En serio. Nunca bromeo sobre geografía.

_Nunca bromeo. Punto_, piensa Eugene. Devuelve una mirada desorbitada a la pista de baile.

—Teniendo en cuenta que en la fiesta no habrá más de trescientas personas, me veo obligado a preguntar: ¿qué ha sucedido con los otros cien príncipes de las Islas del Sur?

La señorita Schlenck pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si atendierais a las lecciones sobre protocolo, como se espera de vos, sabríais que una única familia real gobierna en las Islas del Sur, por lo que no deberías tener que preocuparos por cuatrocientos rivales.

—¿Son sólo dos, entonces? —suspira Eugene. Introduce el dedo índice tras el pañuelo y tira para darle holgura en torno al cuello.

—Trece.

La señorita Schlenck le sonríe afiladamente antes de alejarse.

Mientras Eugene otea el salón de baile en busca de once príncipes, se da cuenta de que la reina se ha acercado a la princesa, y las dos hablan entre ellas con los brazos entrelazados. Eugene se acuerda de la torre, de las pesadillas de Rapunzel en mitad de la noche. No puede dejar de acordarse de la torre. Rapunzel no ha vuelto allí desde aquel día en que Madre Gothel se convirtió en polvo contra la hierba.

Él apenas recuerda nada más allá de los murales coloristas y alegres de las paredes. En aquel momento se preguntó cómo iba a volver a sacar a aquella muchacha de su único refugio en el mundo, sobre todo cuando era evidente que lo amaba tanto, y que dieciocho años dan para mucho. Aún no sabía que Rapunzel era la princesa perdida.

Eugene mira a Rapunzel bailar toda la noche con desconocidos. La ve abrazar a su madre, mirar con ojos brillantes a su padre. Piensa una y otra vez que, desde que fue reconocida como princesa, no ha vuelto nunca a la torre.

Piensa que es posible que sólo quisiera ese refugio porque es lo único que conocía en aquel entonces.

Mira a Rapunzel reírse. Quiere creer que es muy tarde para volverse un caballero.

.

_**/…/**_

_¿Qué hace Eugene levantado antes del amanecer? ¿Y en la biblioteca? MISTERIO._

_Me gustó muchísimo esta película. Los personajes son brutales, nada planos, y si bien me habría encantado que usaran el estilo oscuro y misterioso del _concept art _para los dibujos, no sé si habría terminado de pegar con el tono desenfadado y _happy _de la película. _

_El tema de la libertad está un poco visto en Disney (_La sirenita, El jorobado de Notre Dame_), pero está bien que lo relacionen con el miedo y el sentimiento de seguridad (y con el amor, en el caso de Gothel) :P_

_Por cierto. La portada es una imagen de Lisa Keene, del arte conceptual de la película, y me encanta. Aunque había tantos dibujos maravillosos del arte conceptual que podrían haber servido para ilustrar lo que quiero contar con esta historia... Me ha costado mucho decidirme._

_Contadme. ¿Qué os parece la historia? :P_


	2. Conquer the world

Parte 2 de 3.

_**/…/**_

_**.**_

**Conquer the world**

_We were so young, but life is a murderer._

_We stayed very long, but light is a vanishing hope. […]_

_I had in mind,_

_To conquer the world by your side._

.

Casi todos los días se puede ver a la reina y a Rapunzel leyendo juntas en la biblioteca. A veces diseñan ropa, moldean barro, fabrican velas, y Rapunzel le trenza el pelo a la reina como si estuviera sosteniendo entre las manos algo muy valioso. Hay días en los que la arrastra a la cocina a hacer galletas, o la levanta temprano para ayudar a los sirvientes a limpiar el castillo, y la reina sólo duda un segundo antes de seguirla y hacer todo lo que a su hija se le pase por la cabeza. Las dos acaban casi siempre sin aliento, y luego Rapunzel la abraza muy fuerte.

.

/…/

.

—De momento las relaciones comerciales con los otros reinos no se han resentido —murmura el rey, acercándose a la ventana.

Tiene el ceño fruncido, y ojeras, y los hombros imposiblemente tensos, pero mira por el cristal y en los jardines está Rapunzel. El rey suspira muy hondo y es como si se desinflara. Le brillan mucho los ojos.

—¿Pero…? —pregunta Eugene, que sospecha que hay algo que el monarca no ha dicho sobre las relaciones comerciales.

El rey no responde, sino que continúa mirando por la ventana.

Abajo, en los jardines, Rapunzel se ríe y rueda por la hierba. Huele las flores, corre de un lado a otro cantándoles a los pájaros. Pascal no intenta camuflarse, sino que salta tras ella como si de verdad fuera una rana y trepa a su hombro. Maximus está sentado a la sombra bajo un sauce y les observa indulgentemente mientras mastica despacio una manzana verde.

Eugene se sonríe. Pero cuando se gira a mirar al rey se da cuenta de que este tiene los hombros hundidos, como si le pesaran los brazos, y la espalda.

—A veces me pregunto si no hemos cambiado una torre por otra —le confiesa el rey.

.

/…/

.

El día que la princesa cumple diecinueve años, los reyes le compran una guitarra nueva y preparan una fiesta inmensa y colorida, y hay bailes en las calles y miles de farolillos en el cielo.

Rapunzel empieza esa misma tarde a decorar su guitarra con la mejor pintura de conchas blancas del reino.

Eugene siente que se ahoga.

.

/…/

.

Las olas rompen suavemente contra la orilla, y Rapunzel se acerca de puntillas hasta la arena húmeda, de color tostado. Está justo en el borde, de forma que el agua apenas llega a rozarle la punta de los dedos con cada ola. Lleva un traje de baño de color morado, largo hasta las rodillas y lleno de volantes, y el rey lleva horas siguiéndola a donde va, sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Una ola toma suficiente impulso y cubre los pies de Rapunzel hasta los tobillos, y ella chilla, se ríe y chapotea en el agua mientras agita las manos.

Su madre la coge de la mano y juntas dan los primeros pasos en el mar, y a la princesa le dan miedo las olas más grandes y se esconde detrás de la reina. Las dos se ríen, no dejan de reírse, y el rey las persigue por todas partes con la sombrilla para que no les dé demasiado el sol.

Eugene nota un cosquilleo en la rodilla y mira frunciendo el ceño al cangrejo que trepa por su pierna. Lo aparta con el dorso de la mano hasta que el crustáceo cae a la roca sobre la que él está sentado.

—Igual tendría que haberme quedado en el castillo —murmura.

Maximus está tras él y le da un topetazo en el costado con el hocico.

Pascal lleva todo el día escondido en la faltriquera de la silla de Maximus, pero se asoma un instante para sacarle la lengua a Eugene.

A lo lejos, Rapunzel prueba el agua de mar, hace una mueca, y se ríe. Y su risa se oye por toda la playa vacía. El viento sopla con fuerza y le agita la falda del traje de baño. La reina le ha trenzado caracolas diminutas en un mechón de pelo, y al mover la cabeza al sol, el nácar reluce como reflejos de luz en el agua.

La princesa se adentra en el mar hasta que el agua le cubre por la cintura, y la falda se extiende en torno a ella como la umbrela de una medusa. La tela se mueve despacio, acunada por las olas, y Eugene tampoco quiere pensar en nada más. Por eso tarda en darse cuenta de que la reina está caminando hacia él con paso majestuoso (_con más elegancia que todos los miembros de la realeza del último baile juntos. Especialmente_, piensa él, _si incluimos a los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Panda de rufianes_). Eugene mira el traje de baño de franela color magenta, con mangas de farolillo, y volantes de muselina por todas partes, el pelo mojado y la ausencia de joyas, y es incapaz de comprender cómo lo hace.

—Vamos —le dice la reina. Su tono de voz no admite discusión.

—Ehm, no, es que…

—Vamos —repite ella. Levanta las cejas.

Y Eugene se encuentra de pronto caminando por la arena caliente hacia el mar, conteniendo la respiración al entrar en el agua fría, hundiéndose hasta los hombros entre las olas, dando un par de brazadas para entrar en calor. Acogiendo a Rapunzel entre sus brazos, resbaladiza como un pececillo.

Eugene lanza a la princesa sobre las olas, y ella lo mira desde el aire durante un instante, con cara de susto y el cuerpo encogido. Luego aterriza en el agua y salpica, y se ríe como si le sorprendiera reírse. Eugene se da cuenta de que nunca se lo ha preguntado a ella, pero le parece que Rapunzel sabe nadar instintivamente, como cuando cayeron al río después de huir de la guardia de palacio en la presa.

Según avanza el día, el cielo se va volviendo más intenso y anaranjado. Rapunzel levanta a Pascal contra el cielo, y el camaleón se vuelve del mismo color. El rey se sonríe, y rodea los hombros de su hija con el brazo cuando llega el carruaje para recogerlos.

Rapunzel se deja guiar, pero mientras cruzan las dunas no deja de volver la vista atrás. Tiene los pies cubiertos de arena.

Antes de subir al carruaje, Eugene carraspea.

—Rapunzel.

Ella se gira a mirarle, y contempla con ojos muy abiertos cómo Eugene le acerca las dos manos, apretada la una contra la otra como si hubiera atrapado un pez. La princesa le separa un poco los pulgares, como si temiera que lo que sea que tenga Eugene entre las manos se escape, y se asoma a mirar.

Es una caracola blanca, pero cada espiral está salpicada de motas tostadas, beige, doradas. El interior es de color rosado salmón.

—Tienes que ponértela contra el oído y escuchar —le explica Eugene.

Rapunzel hace lo que le dice. Escucha con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos. Al final abre los ojos.

—El mar —dice, la boca entreabierta—. Al principio no me daba cuenta porque aún podía oírlo… Pero es el mar. Es el mar.

—Podemos volver aquí cuando quieras —le asegura Eugene—, pero se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor lo echas de menos. Así que puedes… Bueno. Ya sabes.

A la princesa se le iluminan los ojos como estrellas, y mira a sus padres sin decir palabra. El rey se apresura a confirmar:

—Podemos volver cuando quieras.

En el trayecto de vuelta al castillo, Rapunzel da botes en su asiento, y tararea, y le siguen brillando los ojos, pero Eugene no deja de notar que aferra muy fuerte la caracola contra el pecho.

.

/…/

.

En ocasiones el rufián del garfio es invitado a palacio y acompaña a Rapunzel al piano mientras ella canta y toca la guitarra. La reina aplaude cortésmente, sentada en un diván hombro con hombro con el bandido del casco con alas y Vladimir, que sostiene una diminuta taza de té en sus enormes manos y bebé sorbo a sorbo levantando bien el meñique.

Durante la velada la reina suele cruzar miradas de complicidad con el rey, que se sienta siempre al lado de Eugene. Ambos beben cerveza rodeados de rufianes que aplauden y vitorean a Rapunzel.

.

/…/

.

Rapunzel tiene los pies subidos a la silla y apoya la cara sobre las manos, inclinada hacia el tablero de ajedrez. Tiene el ceño fruncido y observa atentamente las figuritas de marfil. El rey la observa con una sonrisa suave, y los ojos grandes y cálidos.

La señorita Schlenck está sentada a unos pocos pasos. Sostiene un libro sobre el regazo y su espalda envarada apenas toca el respaldo de la silla. De vez en cuando dirige miradas reprobatorias a los pies de Rapunzel. La princesa encoge a veces los dedos y los agita, ajena a todo, y la profesora de protocolo tensa la boca.

Eugene se ríe en voz baja. Levanta la cabeza para mirar de nuevo sobre la barandilla, pero se agacha enseguida. No quiere arriesgarse a que la señorita Schlenck le descubra: la biblioteca de palacio tiene techos altísimos como los de una catedral, y estanterías magníficas de madera oscura y ornamentada que cubren todas las paredes, y un segundo piso al que se accede por una escalerilla y en el que uno puede sentarse tranquilo en una de las mesas de trabajo. Y observar disimuladamente y sin ser visto lo que ocurre en el primer piso. Aunque Eugene no ha escogido ese sitio _por eso_.

Rapunzel sigue quieta en la misma postura, y mira el ajedrez como si quisiera ver a través. Pascal a veces se restriega contra su brazo.

El rey es bueno jugando al ajedrez, pero todos los días la princesa le reta. Se sientan durante horas en la biblioteca, y él despliega estrategia tras estrategia mientras Rapunzel intenta defenderse como puede.

Hoy el juego tendría una solución relativamente fácil, pero Rapunzel nunca está dispuesta a arriesgar ciertas piezas.

Eugene apoya la pluma sobre la página en blanco y respira hondo. La tinta se acumula bajo la punta y se extiende, y durante un segundo Eugene no puede dejar de pensar que es una imagen terrorífica. Ve la mancha negra crecer, la pluma suspendida y quieta sobre la página, y él no puede moverse.

El rey carraspea, y Eugene da un respingo. La pluma se le resbala de entre los dedos y salpica toda la hoja. Él se agacha contra la mesa, y sólo después de unos segundos se atreve a levantar la cabeza para asomarse sobre la barandilla.

Rapunzel está mirando a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos. El rey ha capturado la reina blanca, pero el juego ha finalizado.

—Jaque mate —susurra Rapunzel.

El rey asiente. Y sonríe hasta casi cerrar los ojos.

Y entonces la biblioteca se convierte en una algarabía. La señorita Schlenck intenta regañar a Rapunzel, pero la princesa salta y salta, y el rey la coge en brazos y da vueltas con ella por la biblioteca.

Esta vez Eugene abandona todo cautela, y se ríe en voz alta y apoya los antebrazos en la barandilla. Siente que respeta al rey por no haberle dejado ganar a su hija.

Entonces el rey deja a Rapunzel en el suelo y le sujeta la cara con las manos.

—Siempre eres muy reacia a sacrificar ciertas piezas —dice con voz profunda—. Sueles preferir las estrategias defensivas. Pero en ocasiones es necesario arriesgarse. Y hoy lo has conseguido.

Rapunzel le abraza muy fuerte y esconde la cara contra su hombro. Si no fuera porque ha estado riéndose como loca hace tan sólo unos segundos, Eugene juraría que ahora está llorando.

El rey no dice nada, pero la señorita Schlenck no deja de dirigirles miradas tensas por el rabillo del ojo.

Eugene vuelve a su mesa de trabajo y observa la página salpicada de tinta, la pluma abandonada sobre la madera. Un enjambre de gotas mancha la página, y parecen estrellas lejanas y negras en un cielo vacío.

.

/…/

.

Debajo de las largas faldas de los vestidos no se aprecia que Rapunzel va descalza a todos los eventos oficiales.

—Rubita, rápido, pon cara de incomodidad y apóyate en esta columna como si los zapatos te estuvieran matando —le sugiere Eugene apartándose con un dedo el apretado cuello de la camisa—. Esa encantadora criatura que tienes por profesora de protocolo nos está observando.

Rapunzel da un respingo y se tambalea.

—Supongo que eso también sirve —replica él, y le guiña un ojo.

La princesa se ruboriza, pero se lleva un dedo a los labios y le devuelve el guiño. Él hace una reverencia.

—Alteza, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo —Rapunzel se ríe ante los modales pomposos de Eugene. Él añade en susurros, tapándose exageradamente la boca con el dorso de la mano—: Que no salga de aquí, pero Su Majestad el rey me recomendó en el último baile que me desabrochara los primeros botones de la camisa aprovechando que no se ven bajo el pañuelo.

Esa noche, cuando acaba el baile y se retiran todos los invitados, la reina espera a Rapunzel en el rellano de la escalera. En el suelo, junto a ella, hay una tinaja de madera llena de agua. La reina se acuclilla, levanta las faldas del vestido de Rapunzel, y le enjuaga los pies con un paño. Cuando Rapunzel la mira con cara de susto, la reina de ríe y le guiña un ojo.

Para que la princesa no vuelva a ensuciarse los pies, Eugene la lleva en volandas hasta su cuarto.

.

/…/

.

Un día Eugene encuentra a Rapunzel sentada junto a la ventana. Se está mirando el regazo y en las manos tiene un cepillo. Fuera llueve.

.

/…/

.

Cuando Eugene nota una presencia asomarse cautelosamente sobre su hombro, cierra el libro de un golpe brusco y cruza los brazos. Detrás de él, la princesa da un respingo y ahoga un grito.

—¿Rapunzel?

La princesa intenta recobrar la compostura: endereza la espalda, pone cara de indiferencia y carraspea.

—¿Sí, Eugene?

—¿Estabas espiando?

Rapunzel parpadea. Y se ruboriza furiosamente.

Eugene piensa que a la princesa hay que darle crédito donde merece: su expresión sigue siendo una de estudiada indiferencia. Los ojos entornados, las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, la barbilla alta. _Podría colar si no tuviera la cara como un pimiento._

Él suspira, y frunce la boca. Mira el libro cerrado sobre la mesa de trabajo. De entre las páginas asoman varias hojas garabateadas.

—Supongo que no querrás… —empieza él.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, Rapunzel se ha sentado a su lado y le observa muy de cerca, con la cara apoyada en las manos, y los codos sobre las piernas. Tiene los ojos relucientes.

Eugene se sonríe.

—Hace tiempo que he estado pensando que… Que podría escribir mis aventuras. Todas las que llegué a vivir y todas las que me habría gustado. ¡El misterioso ladrón de la corona! ¡Nadie conoce su verdadera identidad, nadie sabe cómo es su rostro! ¡Pero recuperó a la princesa y encontró el tesoro perdido de la Orden del Puñal! —Mientras habla, gesticula con las manos para ilustrar cada una de sus palabras. Luego suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Te acuerdas de tu cumpleaños? ¿El del año pasado? Nos sentamos en el suelo de aquella librería y miramos todos esos mapas. Hay tantos sitios por ver. Pero yo ahora estoy aquí, y si no puedo viajar, al menos podría… Quiero decir que no me parecía tan mala idea intentar escribir esas historias.

—A mí me gustan tus historias —susurra ella.

—Lo sé.

Rapunzel frunce un poco el ceño y se incorpora.

—Eugene, sabes que siempre podemos viajar, ¿verdad? —Apoya una mano en la pierna de él y sonríe dubitativamente—. Mis padres dicen que tendremos que ir como representantes a alguno de los reinos vecinos. Bueno, si queremos. Si no queremos, no. Supongo. ¿Queremos? Es decir… ¿Quieres?

Eugene se ríe en silencio. Niega con la cabeza, y durante un segundo, en la cara de la princesa se dibuja una expresión de pánico. Él se apresura a recitificar.

—¡No! No era a eso a lo que me refería. No me importa viajar como representante del reino. Es un honor. Es un honor, teniendo en cuenta…. —Se señala haciendo un gesto vago con la mano—. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría viajar como lo hicimos cuando te llevé a ver los farolillos. No como representantes del reino, sino como tú y yo.

—Lo echo de menos —admite Rapunzel. Fija la vista en el regazo—. Pero creo que mis padres, quizás, se preocuparían. Sé que la gente ya no intentaría secuestrarme por mi pelo. Lo sé. Es sólo que creo que para ellos no sería fácil. Es sólo que creo que yo… Bueno. Sé muy bien que nadie intentaría secuestrarme por mi pelo. Por eso no tendría que preocuparme.

Se ríe, pero esboza una mueca de amargura en la boca, y Eugene no puede dejar de mirarla. Quiere decir algo, y se acuerda de todas las veces que suspende la pluma sobre la página en blanco, y la tinta forma una mancha negra que se extiende por la hoja como si fuera a tragárselo todo. Quiere decir algo desesperadamente, pero en alguna parte hay una mancha negra que lo va llenando todo, y Rapunzel simplemente está ahí sentada, siempre con la vista fija en el regazo.

.

/…/

.

La siguiente vez que llueve, Rapunzel está en los jardines, y es como si el cielo estallara de pronto. La princesa se levanta la falda del vestido y corre hacia la galería cubierta que rodea el patio. Eugene está allí, bajo uno de los arcos. Tiene una mano apoyada en una columna y la mira a través de toda la lluvia. Y de pronto ya no. Eugene ha saltado el muro y corre hacia ella, y ella aún no se ha detenido, y no parece que vaya a hacerlo.

Él se la imagina subiendo las escaleras como un pájaro, tirando la ropa mojada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo bajo todas las mantas de su cuarto. Sus zancadas se vuelven más largas.

Se encuentran bajo las hojas lluviosas de uno de los sauces, y están empapados, y el agua resbala sobre ellos. Eugene coge la mano a la princesa, pero no la guía hacia la seguridad de la galería, sino hacia el portalón. Ella trastabilla tras él, descalza, empapada.

Corren por las calles vacías, y no se oye nada salvo el estruendo de la lluvia, las gotas rompiéndose una y otra vez contra los adoquines y los charcos. Las contraventanas están cerradas, y Eugene aúlla y casi no puede oírse a sí mismo.

Rapunzel al principio tiene cara de susto. Los ojos desorbitados, y el pelo mojado, aplastado contra la cabeza, pero cuando cruzan el puente compiten en una carrera por ver quién llega antes al otro lado.

Se bañan en el río bajo la tormenta y bailan en el bosque. Parece que va a seguir lloviendo para siempre. La hierba resbala, y según dan vueltas se caen al suelo. El cielo se rompe en un relámpago sobre sus cabezas.

Él la besa, sujetándole la cara con las dos manos.

—Creo que tienes algo en la mano —le grita, en medio de toda la lluvia que arrecia sobre el bosque. Rapunzel baja la vista hasta sus dedos, extendidos sobre la camisa de Eugene. En el anular hay un anillo dorado. El orfebre ha grabado el sol de Corona, que extiende los rayos bajo la tormenta como una flor mágica.

El disimulo y el sigilo son cualidades no sólo exigidas en la ocupación de ladrón, sino también en la de pretendiente.

Rapunzel sigue mirando el anillo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. _Aunque_, piensa Eugene, _también podría estar admirando mi torso. Es una posibilidad nada desdeñable._

Como la princesa parece no tener nada que decir, Eugene añade, por si acaso:

—Rapunzel, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Esta vez ella lo mira a los ojos.

—¡Oh, Eugene! —exclama—. ¡Ya era hora!

—Ouch —replica él. Ella se ríe por lo bajo—. Ya era hora de que _tú _ te dieras cuenta. Llevo siglos intentando pedírtelo.

Rapunzel pone los ojos en blanco, niega con la cabeza y le besa.

Al volver al castillo, suben de puntillas por las escaleras. Se cambian de ropa, se sacuden el pelo y llenan de gotitas la alfombra de la habitación de Eugene. Se sientan junto a la chimenea envueltos en mantas, y Rapunzel de vez en cuando se sonríe y se mira las manos. Cuando se quieren dar cuenta los dos tienen el pelo seco y ella se toca un mechón como sin terminar de creérselo. Mira a Eugene y le dirige una sonrisa triunfante.

.

/…/

.

Eugene siempre ha pensado que Rapunzel se toma las clases de protocolo con infinita paciencia.

La señorita Schlenck la trata de una forma que incluye demasiado ojos en blanco, demasiados labios fruncidos, y más que suficientes cejas arqueadas, y no deja de preguntarse en voz alta cómo es posible que la princesa no conozca ciertas cosas. Cosas obvias, como que no es apropiado ir descalza, y menos a un baile real, o que no está bien presentarle un camaleón al embajador de Wesselton. Que no se puede invitar a una panda de rufianes al castillo, y que ninguna princesa debería ser vista por los sirvientes encargándose de la limpieza de palacio. Al principio Rapunzel solía explicarle, con los ojos muy abiertos, que todo se debe a que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en una torre, pero según se suceden las clases y aumenta la lista de cosas que es _increíble_ que Rapunzel no sepa, la princesa deja de hablar.

Eugene se imagina que Rapunzel no quiere repetirle por enésima vez a la señorita Schlenck toda la historia de la torre, porque se supone que ella ya lo sabe, y conociendo a Rapunzel, es probable que no quiera hacer sentir a su profesora de protocolo que es boba, o que tiene mala memoria.

Lo cual sólo lo hace todo más frustrante.

Una mañana la señorita Schlenck queda gratamente sorprendida con la habilidad de Rapunzel para llevar libros en equilibrio sobre la cabeza, y la princesa se apresura a explicarle que se debe a que está acostumbrada a llevar platos de galletas en la coronilla. La señorita Schlenck frunce los labios, pone los ojos en blanco y resopla por la nariz.

Rapunzel pasa ahora las clases girando en el anular el anillo, y de vez en cuando mira a Eugene por el rabillo del ojo. La profesora le llama la atención mil y una veces por estar distraída.

Hasta que una mañana, mientras la señorita Schlenck habla sobre conversaciones apropiadas entre los miembros de la Corte (astronomía, si está en presencia de algún erudito. Y propone un ejemplo sobre constelaciones, en concreto, la Osa Mayor y la Estrella Polar), Rapunzel se incorpora de un salto en la silla y hace lo impensable. La interrumpe.

—La Osa Mayor es la que tiene forma de cazo, ¿verdad?

La señorita Schlenck la mira fríamente.

—La Osa Mayor recibe su nombre por el mito de…

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Pero es la que tiene forma de cazo, ¿no es así? Sí, estoy segura —replica Rapunzel.

—Si así es como pensáis llevar una conversación sobre astronomía con un sabio quizás sería mejor que nos centráramos en otros temas —La profesora de protocolo hace un gesto vago con la mano mientras habla.

—¡No! ¡Este es un tema perfecto! Pero la Osa mayor no tiene ocho estrellas, tiene siete. ¡Y ninguna de ellas señala al Norte!

La señorita Schlenck entrecierra los ojos.

—_Te_ puedo asegurar que…

De pronto deja de hablar, y abre mucho los ojos. A Eugene le darían ganas de reírse si no hubiera estado conteniéndose para encarar a la profesora durante toda la lección. Nadie dice nada durante unos momentos.

Finalmente Rapunzel carraspea y toma la palabra:

— Señorita Schlenck, sabéis que respeto enormemente vuestras enseñanzas. Pero si comprobáis cualquier libro de Astronomía veréis que lo que os digo es cierto —Su postura no es perfecta: está sentada sobre un pie, y agarra el borde la mesa con una mano. Pero con todo Eugene la mira y ve su frente alta, la certeza en su voz de que lo que dice es cierto y es justo, y piensa que parece una reina. Rapunzel alza una mano conciliadora y añade—: Por favor, señorita Schlenck, calmaos. Puede no resultar apropiado según el protocolo, pero hasta donde sé no es ningún crimen tutear a una princesa.

Efectivamente, basta consultar a uno de los académicos de la Corte para confirmar que la Osa Mayor tiene forma de cazo y siete estrellas, ninguna de las cuales apunta al Norte. Cuando la señorita Schlenck le pregunta a Rapunzel cómo puede saber eso, la princesa se encoge de hombros y responde, una vez más:

—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida encerrada en una torre —Y se sonríe, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Eugene disfruta enormemente de la cara de la señorita Schlenck. Está firmemente decidido a recordarle este momento si en algún baile vuelve a salir a colación el tema de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur.

.

/…/

.

La noche siguiente a la noche de bodas, Rapunzel está estirada sobre toda la cama, profundamente dormida, y Eugene se encuentra arrinconado en un rincón, las rodillas asomando por el borde, y no le queda más remedio que reírse.

Los dos conservan sus respectivos dormitorios, pero ahora además tienen uno para los dos. Rapunzel lo ha pintado de arriba abajo con cosas que les gustan a ambos, y la lluvia está muy presente en los dibujos. Eugene se ha animado a añadir un par de garabatos mal hechos, y luego los dos han puesto las manos manchadas de pintura sobre el cabecero de la cama.

En la oscuridad, Eugene se gira para mirar el cabecero. Las manos de Rapunzel parecen aún más pequeñas junto a las suyas, cuatro manos con los dedos extendidos como estrellas, como soles, en pintura morada y azul, pero bajo la penumbra de la noche parecen de color añil.

.

/…/

.

La luna de miel transcurre en una isla (regalo de bodas de los reyes), y Eugene es príncipe, vive en un castillo y empieza a estar bastante bronceado, y todo se parece tanto a sus sueños antes de que conociera de verdad a Rapunzel, que en el fondo resulta difícil creerlo.

No hay sirvientes ni nadie, sólo una barquita diminuta con la que de vez en cuando navegan hasta la costa y pasean por el mercadillo del pueblo. Compran pescado y lo cocinan al atardecer en la playa, recogen cangrejos y conchas y hacen collares, y Eugene le pone caracolas blancas en el pelo a Rapunzel.

Ni Pascal ni Maximus han venido, y ninguno de los dos se lo ha tomado especialmente bien.

Rapunzel toca la guitarra desnuda sobre la arena, y extiende los pies y mueve los dedos en el aire. Eugene le da un beso en la cabeza y tararea.

.

/…/

.

Rapunzel a veces se queda despierta hasta tarde en el observatorio del reino. Un día descubre un asteroide en el cielo, y los académicos lo llaman Rapunzel en su honor, y porque al pasar junto al mundo deja tras de sí una estela dorada y ardiente, como el pelo mágico de la princesa.

A Rapunzel le permiten pintar el observatorio con diagramas detalladísimos y coloridos sobre el firmamento,

.

/…/

.

Al abandonar una reunión de Estado, el rey le confiesa a Eugene que admira su astucia para las relaciones comerciales.

Eugene se sonríe. No quiere pensar demasiado en el tema de sucesión, y en las dudas de los otros reinos. Por mucho que le fastidie admitirlo, los ministros tienen razón, y piensa que ojalá esa astucia suya sirviera para algo más.

_**.**_

_**/…/**_

_Nos acercamos a la tragedia y al final de la historia. _

_Próxima parada, Arendelle. _


End file.
